


bendy

by Swanhilde (Dreamicide)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Keith (Voltron), flexible Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Swanhilde
Summary: Lance gets practically folded in half as Keith fucks into him, and what else is he supposed to do with a cock hanging in his face?





	bendy

“Ahhhh, fuck,” Lance moans, leaning his head back over the edge of the rocking bed as Keith thrusts into him. He arches, body involuntarily tightening around Keith, and bites his lip. “Since when w - your cock always been this big?”

Keith huffs in answer, head falling forward as his hips helplessly slap harder. “Heh,” he pants, quipping back, “your ass always been this tight?”

It's… been awhile since Keith topped. He can't quite understand why, in that moment - it's such a good look on Lance, cheeks flushed and hair mussed as his body shines with sweat. Lying back and just taking it. Picture fucking perfect.

Lance laughs breathlessly, and wraps his legs loosely around Keith to keep himself from getting fucked right off the bed. His toes curl as he drags them up the back of Keith’s calves teasingly, feeling every muscle clench. One particularly sharp thrust leaves Lance’s head hanging over the edge, and Keith grasps Lance’s legs and drags him back closer to his lap right where his ass belongs, bouncing on his rock hard cock.

“Fuuu-hu-hu-uck,” Lance whines, head lolling to the side. He reaches above his head, clenching into the bedsheets for purchase. “God, I forget how strong - I should let you manhandle me more often, shit --”

And yeah, Keith thinks, he really should, because now he's remembering that it never matters to Lance if he's topping or bottoming; he’ll usually always try finding a way to set the pace himself. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but Keith wouldn't mind the chance every once in awhile to really give it to him on his own terms.

“Yeah?” Keith says, reaching around for Lance’s ankles. “How about this?” He adjusts his boyfriend’s legs, hooking them over his shoulders, and tugs Lance’s lower body even closer. He sees the approval in Lance’s expression the same time he feels it on his cock.

“Fuck, yeah.” Lance swivels his hips the best he can in his position, which feels amazing, but reminds Keith that he's not doing a good enough job if Lance still has enough energy to move his body.

Keith glances down to the sight of his dick disappearing into Lance’s ass over and over and licks his lips, then looks back up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “And this…?” He pushes Lance's legs off his shoulders and holds them by the back of the knees in the air in a spread-eagle, forcing a stretch in the muscles.

“Mm-hmm,” Lance hums.

Not enough.

Keith doesn't even ask before making his next move, pushing Lance’s legs down to his chest and practically folding him in half. He gets up on his knees and starts pounding away mercilessly, skin slapping on skin a backdrop to Lance’s sudden cries and moans. Feet swinging in the air above his head, Lance is almost completely helpless, unable to move. He’s at Keith’s every whim.

And Lance loves it. Being all but bent in half doesn't even seem to phase him, his shouts pitched in obvious pleasure and his cock hard as ever as it swings between his legs.

It becomes a silent challenge between them. How far can Keith test Lance’s flexibility until he has enough?

From what Keith can tell, pretty goddamn far. Lance’s knees touch above his own shoulders, and Keith pushes farther, farther, his thrusts never faltering. And Lance fucking _sings_ , because in this position Keith really starts nailing his prostate and the expression he makes is the best thing to ever look at, all scrunched up because it feels so good he doesn't even know what to do with himself, sweaty hair plastered to his forehead and dark skin flushed an even darker red. He's not even trying to move anymore. He's just taking it, taking everything Keith gives him, and he's so perfect for him.

On one particularly hard thrust, the tip of Lance’s cock brushes against his own open lips, and Keith nearly loses it right then and there because just the implication is way too hot. He slams home, holding, and his eyes blown wide when it happens again.

Lance must have caught on, because when he looks up at Keith there's a devious sparkle in his eye. Holding his gaze, Lance shows off his tongue, right before licking it daintily at the tip of his own cock.

Keith feels like his breath is punched out of him. “Hn--!”

His boyfriend isn't done showing off, swirling his tongue around the head almost lazily, and then - and then fucking sucks the tip into his mouth, puckering his lips around his own dick and _moaning_ \--

Keith cums, hard, something guttural sounding ripping through his throat as he fucks Lance through his orgasm. Lance’s body rocks almost violently, his lips parting to let his cock slip out as he gasps a crescendo of ‘ah, ah, ah’s. Keith feels his ass throbbing, fluttering with every moment he's brought closer, and Keith pushes through even after he's given his last load. He wants to see. He wants to see what happens when Lance finally peaks with his cock still swinging in front of his face. It's what keeps him going, mumbling coaxes between his teeth of “c’mon, c’mon, let me see you, let me see you cum on your face, get it all over yourself…”

Keith will never forget the image of Lance nearly screaming as his first shot draws a streak of white clear across his face. Then another, at the corner of his mouth. A few more dribble down his neck. All the while he tightens so hard Keith can barely breathe, the inside of him throbbing in rhythm as Lance rides it out.

It's the hottest thing Keith has ever seen in his life.

Actually, no. The hottest thing Keith has ever seen in his life would be the moment after, as Lance slowly comes down from his high. Breathing heavily, he looks up at Keith with that same devious sparkle in his eye, and licks the tip of his spent cock back into his mouth. He tongues at the slit idly, cleaning up any dripping cum. If Keith hadn't already climaxed, it would have surely done him in all over again.

“Fuck,” he sighs, and finally slips away, allowing Lance’s legs to fall free around him. Lance hums with the release, sporting a cheeky grin. “I knew you were flexible, but…” Keith swallows as he looks up and down Lance’s body, the streaks of cum beautiful against his dark skin, and the images of minutes before still fresh in memory. “I didn't know you could do that.”

“Yeah, well.” Lance stretches like a lazy cat, sated and satisfied. “Wasn't the first time I did it.”

Keith short circuits.

“What,” he says. “What.”

Unbidden, the image plays in his mind. Of Lance, naked and propped upside down against the wall. With long legs splayed and one hand wrapped around his cock as he fellates himself, the other sliding fingers into his ass. Moaning and bobbing his head. Cumming down his own throat and swallowing.

Keith feels light headed.

“Mmm,” Lance purrs, rolling over on his stomach and smirking up at Keith (and getting jizz on his sheets in the process, thanks). “I'm pretty sure I know exactly what you're thinking about right now.” Smug, he leans over and grabs the tissues from the bedside and starts cleaning himself off. “Maybe sometime I'll give you a little show, hmm? What do you think?”

Keith shivers at the thought. What does he think?

“I think you should give me ten minutes to recover, then get right onto that demonstration.”


End file.
